VampireHuman
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This story is about a Luna who is a Vampire/Human but what part is taking over this is What Kaname, Yuki, and Zero will find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire/Human

Cross Academy where the vampires go to school but, Yuki and Zero no longer go they are married and Kaname graduate along with them. Now Yuki and Zero still guarded the Academy Kaname stayed to make sure the new vampires did anything. Shiki, Aido, Akatski, Ruka, Rima and Ichijo stayed and helped him.

Yuki and Zero were patrolling together when Yuki tripped on something Zero said "Yuki are you alright"? Yuki got up and said " Yeah Zero I'm fine but what did I trip on"? Yuki looked around and saw a little girl and screamed "ZERO"! Zero looked at her and said "what"?Yuki ran over to the little girl and knelt and saw her open her eyes and said "H-Help m-me".

Yuki was about to say something but Kaname came over and said "Yuki is everything alright I heard you scream"? Yuki and Zero looked up at Kaname and Yuki said "oh Kaname, Yeah I'm fine but this little girl needs help", Kaname saw the girl and knelt by her and saw her open her eyes and said " H-Help me L-Lord K-Kaname".

Then she fell asleep and Kaname picked her up and stood and turned to Yuki and Zero and said "Let's take her to the head master's old building". That's Where Yuki and Zero live now so that's where Kaname took her and laid her down. Yuki, Zero, and Kaname left to talk. Meanwhile.. Luna woke up and said "Where am I"? Memories of her Mother and Father played in her mind"

Flashback: _Luna's Aunt laid motionless on the floor dead with Luna trying to wake her up she Cried"Mommy Wake up please". Luna had blood going down her mouth but that's not what got her no what got her was the puncture marks on her neck but did she do this she was sure that she didn't but lately her vampire side was taking over. _

_Her dad came in and saw his sister on the floor with Luna over her with blood pouring from her mouth he looked between the two and said "Luna what have you done"?! And he pushed her away and said "Luna you monster you devoured her your on mother"! Luna looked ready to cry and said "I-I d-didn't d-do i-it i-i mean I-I didn't m-ean to do it" Her dad went toward her and said "then I suppose the blood came from nowhere"! Luna said "I was drinking some animal blood" The her father said "then why are there Puncture wounds on her neck"?! _

_Luna knelt on her knees and cried "I-I don't know daddy"! Allistor was getting tired of her lies and?said Luna leave and never come back do you heard me I will kill you if you do"! Luna cried "b-but daddy"! Matthew grabbed her and went toward the door ope_ned it _and _t_hrough her out into the cold and shut the door. Her father was laughing but he is the one who devoured her and blamed Luna but no one needs to know that. Then Allistor turned to his wife and said "its just between me and you love hahahah"! Luna never knew that it was her father who bit her mother._

Flashback ends

Luna just cried thinking of that and said I-I'm S-Sorry M-Mommy". She started crying harder. Yuki,Zero and Kaname downstairs heard the cries and ran to the room Luna stayed in. Yuki was the first one to rush over to her and said "Hey are you okay"?! Luna continued to cry so Yuki tried to hug her but Luna pushed her away and said "No! Don't touch me I-I'm a M-Monster"! Yuki looked at Kaname and Zero for help but they didn't know what to do.

Luna brought her knees up to her chest as she cried the Zero and Kaname sat on the bed. Luna looked at these people they didn't run away or toss her out she looked at Yuki and said "I-I'm s-sorry". Yuki smiled and said "oh Its alright did you have a nightmare"? Luna shook her head and said "No I memory of my dad and I guess you can call that a nightmare." Yuki said "would you like to talk about it" Luna shook her head but then Zero said "It helps to talk about problems". Yuki nodded so Luna bravely said "okay".

But before they talked about the bad thing Kaname want to know more about her so he asked her some questions he looked at her and said "okay first how do you know me little one"? Luna said "every vampire knows you Lord Kaname". Kaname shocked at that then asked "you're a Vampire"?! Luna nodded and said "Yeah I'm part Vampire and part Human." Kaname was shocked again and said "A Vampire/Human"? Luna nodded. Yuki was surprised that Kaname was so shocked about that and she wanted to know so she asked "Kaname what's so special about a Vampire/Human"? Kaname turned to Yuki and said "Yuki and Vampire/Human is Rare,They are part Human and Part Vampire". Yuki gasped and said "oh wow I had no idea". Kaname turned to Luna and said "what part are you more"? Luna said "Vampire Lord Kaname". Kaname said "so what happened to you to wined up here"? Luna hung her head and said "because my father kicked me out". Zero said "why what did you do"? Luna said "because I'm a m-monster Sir".

Kaname who sat down next to her rubbed her back as Luna flung herself on him a cried "I-I'M A M-MONSTER"! Kaname was surprised when Luna started crying on him and was shocked at what she said but he just let her cry. Zero who sat next to them growled and Yuki cried silently. Kaname finally made her look up at him and said "Little one...What's you name I can't just keep calling you little one"? Luna said "I-I's L-Luna". Kaname smiled and said "okay Luna listen to me you're not a monster".Luna shook her head and said "No daddy called me a beast and said I devoured my mother"!

Kaname said "Luna it wasn't you I bet your father did it a blamed you". Luna said "really but my mother and Father before mommy died said that my vampire side is taking over." Kaname sighed and looked at Zero and Yuki for help. Zero looked at Luna and said "Luna look at me" Luna looked into Zero purple eyes as she held onto Kaname. Zero continued as soon as he saw Luna looking at him and said " Now listen, you are not a monster".

Luna let go of Kaname and slid over to Zero and held onto him and said " really how would you know"? Zero looked at Yuki and said "because I once to thought I was a monster, but Yuki always told me that I wasn't so I'm telling you that you are not a monster so please stop saying that you are".

Luna said "r-really Zero" Zero smiled and said "yes so don't say that you are a monster". Luna finally smiled and cried "T-Thank you Z-Zero"! She cried into Zero's school uniform. Zero hugged her and said "hush now it's alright ". Luna stopped and sniffled then leaned into Zero. Yuki smiled and Kaname smirked. Luna finally stopped crying entirely and said "Thank you" Zero smiled and said "yeah no problem".

Yuki stood up and smiled then said " alright now cheer up are you hungry"? Luna said "um yeah but... um"? Yuki thought and looked at Kaname and Zero and then realized "oh um Zero". Zero bite his hand and held it up to Luna who drank the blood. After she was done she looked up to Zero and said "um thanks".

Zero smiled and patted her head and said " your fine". Luna smiled then yawned Kaname saw this and said "Luna why don't you get some sleep while we talk". Luna smiled and said "thank you all" then she fell asleep as she did Kaname, Yuki, Zero smiled and walked out to let her sleep.

Once they were in the living room Yuki said "Guys I feel so bad for her who could call her a monster when she is so cute". Zero said "yeah I have to admit it that she is quite adorable". Kaname said " well what should we do"? Yuki said "well I think since her vampire is taking over I think Kaname you should keep an eye on her" Kaname and Zero agreed so that's what happened Kaname would take Luna and raise her and and to make sure her vampire side doesn't take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna woke up an smelled actual food and boy was she hungry for food that was and a little for blood. Luna walked downstairs and walked towards the kitchen and saw not Yuki but Zero was cooking .

Zero was cooking when he heard Luna walk in and said "hey Luna how you feeling"? Luna looked at Zero and said "I feel hungry, and where are Kaname and Yuki"? Zero turned off the stove and served himself and looked at Luna and said " do you want blood"Luna nodded and said "Thanks can I have of your food too"? Zero said "yeah". He got her a blood tablet and some of the stir fry he made. Luna ate it and said "Zero this is yummy"! By this time Yuki and Kaname came in by and saw Luna and Zero.

Yuki came in and said "Hey Zero, Hi Luna how are you"? Luna smiled and said "I'm doing fine Yuki Zero gave me some food and some blood tablet thing". Kaname said "well that was nice of him".

Luna saw Kaname and ran over to him and said "LORD KANAME"! Kaname smiled and picked her up and said "well are you ready to meet the other vampires"? Luna nodded and said bye to Zero and Yuki. Kaname took her to the moon dorm and said "Luna you will love it here they are very nice especially my friend Takuma". Luna looked at Kaname and said "really okay Kaname"?

They made it to the moon dorm and went in to see Takuma reading manga on the couch. Takuma looked up from his manga saw Kaname and Luna and went over to them and said " greeting Lord Kaname".

Kaname nodded and told Takuma about Luna and Takuma felt sorry for her. Luna saw Takuma and hide further into Kaname.

Takuma saw that and said " aw Luna there's no need to be afraid of me I won't hurt you". Luna smiled and said "Hi" Takuma smiled soon Luna met the others she met Hanabusa Aido she thought he was funny. she met Akatsuki Kain she thought he would make a good body guard. Ruka was to obsessed with Kaname, Rima love to dress her up and do her hair, Takuma let her read some of him Manga and Kaname refused Luna to read anymore because she kept asking awkward questions like what are revers Harems and Depotarys.

Kaname spoiled her and so the moon dorm got more chaotic well she also met Senri Shiki. Who she told Kaname that she was engaged to him and he shared his pocky with her oh and Luna is only 4years old so here and Senri were in an arranged marriage. So like I said the moon dorm got really chaotic Kaname never thought looking after a four year old Vampire/Human would be so tiring


End file.
